


Please Return to Proper Owner

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: I had to do it, M/M, Shirtgate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Callum blames Marcus. 100%.
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Please Return to Proper Owner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [restless5oul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restless5oul/gifts).



> This ain’t my usual ship but the bae loves these two together and then shirtgate happened and oh look at the what a perfect Christmas gift for her. Lol.

Callum blames Marcus. For once he’s not even exaggerating. It really is the Kiwi’s fault for stealing his nice shirt and using it as loungewear and then never returning it before he moved out. Bastard. 

Now he looks like a headless chicken panicking over not having anything to wear during the awarding ceremony. In his defense it usually happens behind closed doors in some makeshift party in one of the function rooms in Abu Dhabi or in Monaco back in 2019. But they’re not in Abu Dhabi and there’s still a global pandemic going on that made fancy parties a thing of the past. So now it’s either sucking it up and wearing a team shirt to the podium in front of all the cameras broadcasting the event to the world or hiding in one of the giant tool boxes until they all assumed he just vanished. 

Just when the idea of hiding in a tool box started to sound appealing, Marcus, Zhou and Robert finds him with what looks like his dress pants and, magically, a dress shirt that looks like could fit him. “You can yell at me later but you need to get changed. Now!” Marcus says as he tosses Callum his pants. Callum catches the pants and hides behind one of the tool boxes as he strips out of his jeans and into the tight black trousers. He almost face-plants when he tried putting them on with his shoes still on before he toes them off. Robert hands him the light blue dress shirt that’s still on a hanger but with no tags on it for him to wear next. 

“Where is this even from?” Callum asks as he takes off his Ferrari Driver Academy shirt. “It’s borrowed so don’t stain it.” The Russian says. “Oh. Thanks mate.” Callum smiles at him as he buttons it up. Zhou smacks his hands away when he sees his teammate trying to button the shirt all the way up. “We’re in the desert. You’ll melt even before you get on the podium if you button it all the way up.” He says as he leaves the top two buttons off and pushes the shirt back exposing more of Callum’s chest than he’s used to when wearing a dress shirt. “Thanks bro. Really tho, thanks to the three of you. But I still want my nice shirt back Armstrong.” Callum says as he points to the Kiwi who only rolls his eyes at his ex roommate. He gets a shove from Zhou who tells him to starts running towards the podium. “You think it’ll work?” Robert asks as they watch Callum disappear into the distance. “I’ll bet you Mick’s F1 seat it will.” Marcus answers before they all leave to watch the awarding ceremony. 

Callum breaths a sigh of relief when he gets to the podium cool down room in time. The team managers and the F3 drivers were already there. Yuki was sitting on the couch fiddling with his phone. He looks around to see who else was there when he notice the one guy who wasn’t. As if someone was reading his mind, Callum spots Mick come into the room and smiles at the German. Mick smiles back as he makes his way towards Callum. “Nice hat.” Callum says in greeting. It’s a Prema/FDA joke that never gets old. Mick and his hat are an inseparable duo. In return Mick runs his eyes up and down Callum until he settles on looking at his shirt. The German’s grin turns into a smirk and what looks like a blush creeps on to his cheeks. “Nice shirt.” He eventually says back. If Callum feels warmth creep onto his own cheeks he puts it down to them being in the warm desert. 

The awarding ceremony goes without a hitch and he makes his way back to his team so they can take photos with him and his trophy. The rest of the night rolls on as he gets dinner with the other drivers, making sure he doesn’t mess up his borrowed shirt. They stay at the restaurant since they have the F1 race on on the big screens. Callum feels gutted about seeing his friend George lose what he thought was a sure win through no fault of his own. A feeling he knows too well. 

He makes it back to the hotel where the F2 paddock are staying at and makes his way to Robert’s room so he can thank him for lending him his shirt. “Thanks for lending me your shirt mate. I took good care of it since I know you hate it when people mess up your stuff. I’ll wash it before I return it to you but I promise I will return it.” Callum says. Robert just gives him a funny look. “That’s nice to hear but that’s not actually my shirt.” The Russian says. Callum looks perplexed by what he said. “Well this is definitely not Zhou’s or Marcus’ shirt then. Who’s shirt is it?” Callum asks. “His room is next door on the left. He’s the one you should be thanking. Goodnight Callum.” Robert says with a wink before he closes the door on Callum.

As Robert said, Callum knocks on the room next door to the Russian’s room. He wasn’t expecting a very shirtless Mick to open the door. “Callum?” Mick wasn’t expecting Callum or anyone really based on the lack of shirt and loose shorts he was wearing. “Shit. I didn’t think you’d be asleep already. I can come back tomorrow.” Callum says as he excuses himself. “No, no. I wasn’t sleeping. I was packing my stuff since I’m leaving for Abu Dhabi tomorrow afternoon. Come in.” Mick says as he steps to the side to make way for Callum so the older boy can walk through. “Sorry for the mess. You can sit on the bed.” Mick says as he kicks his suitcase close and pushes it aside. “I came by to return your shirt. I didn’t even know it’s yours when Robert handed it to me earlier. Now I feel like an idiot with you seeing it on me on the podium.” Callum rambles on. “It’s fine. My shirt looks good on you.” Mick says. This time Callum was sure he was blushing. There was no other excuse his brain can come up with. 

“Thanks.” He manages to stammer out as Mick smirks at him. “Uhm, I came over so I can thank you and to return it.” Callum adds. “You know when people return clothes they’ve borrowed they’re usually not still wearing it.” Mick teases. “Oh. Oh shit. Wait hold on.” Callum stands up as he starts to unbutton the shirt, Mick’s shirt, that he’s wearing. “Woah, woah. Usually clothes off happens after the date if I’m not mistaken.” Mick says as he moves to grab Callum’s hand to stop him from undressing himself. “Date?” Callum stammers out. “Yeah, if you want. You can wear my shirt again on a date with me. And if it goes really well you can return it to me after.” Mick says as he rubs soothing circles with his thumb on the back of Callum’s hand that he was still holding. 

“I’d..yeah. I’d love to go on a date with you.” Callum says as he feels his whole face turn red. Mick beams at him as he takes the step to close the gap between them. It was only a peck but it’s enough to get the message across and leave Callum wanting more. But Mick pulls away before he could kiss him back. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself. You really do look good in my clothes.” Mick says as he chuckles to himself. Callum somehow composes himself and smiles at Mick in return. “Well if you wine and dine me properly maybe you’d find out if I look good out of them too.” He shoots back before he pulls away from the German. He sends him one last wink before he heads back to his own room. Callum walks back to his room with a huge grin on his face. He still blames Marcus for stealing his nice shirt but maybe he should thank him too.


End file.
